


Bearer of Needs

by violetshade



Series: Blinded In Chains [12]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: F/M, Shads and his horse...., Violet's a tease, backdoor Violet, honest conversations can be hot, long haired Shads, uncomfortable band members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: Shadows asks a question he likes the answer to a little too much.





	Bearer of Needs

The next morning they were all shuffled onto Victory's plane at a time they insisted was "way too early" at 11 in the morning. Everyone slept on the plane, some of the guys cuddled up to each other. When they got back to the studio, they all got coffee and forced themselves to go back to work.  
Deciding to record Violet the next day, they started working on Synyster's new song.  
Later that day, to Violet's huge relief, she got her period.  
Unfortunately, this meant the next day Violet had the world's worst cramps. They weren't usually this bad, but she figured since her whole cycle had been thrown off, that's why it was like this. But she took painkillers and started drinking early to power through and go to work. When she walked into the studio a little late, everyone could see she didn't feel good.  
"I don't think Violet's ready for her big recording debut...." Zacky came up to her and kissed her head, "You okay?"  
She gave him a grumpy look, "Sorry, there's no way I can do this today, guys....girl stuff." This brought on all the jokes, to which she gave a middle finger. Shadows pulled her away from Zacky and led her back out the door.  
"You got your period?"  
"With a vengeance," She winced. He hugged her and for a moment she smiled, lost in the powerful arms and chest, "I'm going to go run P.R. control for 'Scream.' Try and get ahead of it." He nodded and let her go.  
  
She and Raven worked on a statement that took a couple of hours, but was posted on their website and FB page by the end of the morning. They made it look like the trailer to a movie.  
"Starring yours truly and a guest appearance by the one and only Violet Shade, we are proud to announce the answer to your wildest, wettest dreams. We have collaborated with Warner Bros to make a barely rated R version of one of the fan favorites: Scream, so salacious we can only show it on Payperview-premiering soon!" The post included the sexiest picture they could find of each band member, like they were cast in a movie. The Duo took it to the band to get their approval.  
The band had been so distracted, they had all but forgotten about the shoot.  
"Man, I'm so nervous about seeing that," Zacky ruffled his hair.  
"Think of it this way--you guys always did a lot of stuff like this back in the day. Beast was dangerously sexy at the time. There were tons of strippers. We're just showing that you're still pushing the envelope," Raven helped them wrap their minds around being okay with all of it. They warmed up to it a little more.  
"Pushing? More like tearing it open," Syn mumbled, sitting back down with his guitar.  
"You can also joke about how you've always called each other 'sexy motherfuckers'," Violet pointed out.  
"When are we going to see this?" Shadows paced. He knew this would be a video he saw once, jacked off to, and then vowed to never watch again.  
"Not sure," Raven answered, "But most likely by the end of the week. And, understand that you guys are going to be interviewed about this by everyone...to pull this off in our favor, you'll have to be out there telling people how to feel about it."  
They all let out sighs.  
"Which means you should probably be comfortable watching it."  
Louder groans. They agreed, though, and it got posted.  
  
By that night her cramps had subsided. The hormone change of her period was the part that was welcome. After more than a month of being one horny monster, a few days of being 'normal' was nice. She also slept better than she had in a long time. So after a full night's rest and being mostly cramp free the next day, Violet showed up happy and calm.  
  
When she walked into the studio, she was met with jokes about the day before or how good she looked comparatively.  
"Oh good, you slept," Raven was relieved that they wouldn't have to deal with a bitchy Violet. He knew when she got like she had been a couple of nights ago that she didn't sleep well. Violet pounced on him.  
"Wanna warm up with me?" Shadows asked her.  
"Sure," She didn't even turn around from where she was playfully hitting Raven as he tried to defend himself, laughing. Eventually Raven stood up, throwing her over his shoulder, smacking her on the ass, and setting her down next to Matt, "Here ya go."  
Two hours later they were both in the singing booth recording the reprise together. Raven and Syn were focused on them, telling them what was good, what wasn't, and what to change. Zacky, Johnny and Brooks were at the other end of the room messing around.  
Brooks showed his tablet to the other two, "How crazy do you think this is gonna get before they are done? It's been shared and liked thousands of times. They are probably missing tons of phone calls being down here."  
"She sounds amazing..." Zacky was extremely not focused. Brooks looked at him sideways.  
Johnny got his wicked grin going, "While Matt's in there, you seriously need to tell us what she's like."  
Brooks agreed.  
"Dude, I'm not gonna kiss and tell when it comes to Violet," Zacky picked at his guitar mindlessly.  
"C'mon, man, you gotta at least tell us what the shoot was like," Christ begged.  
Zacky squirmed in his chair, "It was a hellish beautiful torture. I've never been teased like that in my life. She had these stick ons, though, so I didn't get to see her nips. But we just made out for what seemed like a half an hour, with no sex! It was like being in high school again. I can't imagine what Matt went through, I mean they were naked naked," He shook his head, not envying his brother.  
"They said that, but what does that mean anyway?" Brooks shrugged.  
Zacky looked at them, surprised they didn't know, "They were both bare ass naked at one point. Matt told me. They give you these flesh colored barriers so you're not actually having sex. Their scenes are going to be ri-fucking-diculous."  
The others' jaws hit the floor.  
"Are you fucking serious? I thought it was all smoke and mirrors stuff, like they're actually in underwear but they edit it or something," Christ's voice cracked with excitement. He was one of only two people in the room who hadn't ever seen her naked.  
"No, that's more like what our scene was," His eyes glazed over, remembering, "Totally fuckin' hot, though."  
  
By eleven they were done recording. Shadows told the Duo they would finish mixing it but that they should go back to their office.  
Sure enough, each of them had an endless pile of messages. They began filtering through them. Rolling Stone wanted another interview, or at least a phone call with more details. Playboy wanted Christ. Playgirl wanted Shadows. Some cable channels wanted to play it after the Payperview release. SNL sent them thank you chocolates. Kerrang wanted to fly them to the U.K.  
Violet didn't want to interrupt their sessions, so she only texted Shadows and asked him to come see her. The butterflies in her stomach that always accompanied his presence were lessened by her current relaxed state. His weren't though.  
  
"What's up, Vi?" He sat in one of the chairs.  
"Just wanted catch you up on what your week looks like. Raven'll be here in a sec."  
He watched her, dressed nice but relaxed back in her chair with her feet on her desk, "You're like...totally different," He showed his dimples, leaning back with his hands behind his head. She did hate when he did that--it was like he was putting his crotch on display.  
Violet laughed and for a second, he could catch the other Violet in her eyes flashing at him, "Is it that obvious?"  
"To me it is."  
This made her blush, "I'm actually really enjoying it. I needed a fuckin' break. Don't worry, give her a day or two--she'll be back."  
He was about to say stuff that was probably inappropriate when Raven walked in and saved him.  
"Rolling Stone is on for tomorrow, 11."  
"They want another interview?" M. asked.  
"Yeah, and they want a teaser pic to post the interview with. Which means someone has to go to Skyhigh to get one." She kept her head down, looking at her phone.  
Raven laughed at their inability to be comfortable with this, "I'll go. Right now. You two behave," He pointed at Violet and left.  
Shadows shook his head, "What else is there?"  
"Two radio interviews--Thursday and Friday. The Hard Rock here wants you Saturday night. I figure that's enough."  
"Jesus, we're never gonna finish this album..." He took his hat off and ran his long fingers through his short hair. Violet just gave him a sideways look.  
Shadows put his hat back on, stood up, walked over to her side of the desk, and leaned up against it--crossing his arms, "Maybe I should take this opportunity with calm Violet to ask about Raven."  
Her gaze slowly rose to meet his. She swallowed, "How much did he tell you?" She carefully stood up, leaning on the desk next to him. M. didn't want to throw Raven under the bus, "He told me to ask you." His voice was soft--nervous since they hadn't had a personal conversation in awhile.  
"Raven...is my best friend. He...is happy to help me out when I get like that...Sometimes I have to ask, but he often just knows...It can get so distracting...he helps me focus." She nervously tugged the back of her neck, not looking at him.  
"Have you--...?"  
She laughed awkwardly, a little embarrassed, "Yes. Once." Her blush deepened, "It was after the Hail to the King tour show we went to....I couldn't handle your long hair...we were drunk and it went a little far."  
"So you do like it?" His dimples fired when he caught the comment about his hair. She nodded, finally looking up at him, "So did you let him..." He wasn't sure how to ask, but his eyes bloomed with boyish curiosity.  
"Yes."  
Shadows wasn't really expecting such a blatant, honest answer. He raised an eyebrow at her, his breath catching.  
"Matt, you really think that with my experience, I haven't tried that?" She folded her arms, getting a little cocky.  
Shadows stuttered, unable to deal with the fact she was open to that, "F-fair enough..." He was getting daring, though, "So....did you like it?" His grin was so teasing.  
Violet stood up and turned to him. If he wanted to play it this way, she was game, "With Raven, yes." Her grin was wicked, "Straight boys do it badly, since they've never had it done to them," She got closer, practically referring to him. He was clearly trying to hide how turned on he was, "It takes a lot of preparation, and straight guys don't have the patience." She was teasing him. He was starting to blush.  
"You're wondering if I'd ever let you do it." Violet boldly looked into his darkening green eyes as his mouth fell open, "Don't get your hopes up, with that horsecock of yours."  
Shadows stood up, running his hands over his face--completely exasperated--and headed towards the door, "Fucking Christ, Violet," He could hardly breathe. As he started down the hall, he threw his hands up, "She's back!!" She just stood there laughing.  
  
When Shadows came back in the studio with a drink in his hand, everyone stopped.  
"What's up, Shads?" Johnny asked first. They were nervous, since they figured he had been to see Violet, and things had been going so well.  
"Nothing," He took a swig and sat down, adjusting himself in the process. They had all been friends since at least high school, so this move was just part of their lives. But this time it made all of them roll their eyes.  
He tried to focus, rubbing his eyes, "We have a Rolling Stone interview at 11 tomorrow. Um, and...two radio shows...Hard Rock on Saturday," He finished his drink and shook his head. She got to him so easily.  
"Oh now that we're porn stars Rolling Stone wants to talk to all of us," Zacky joked, trying to lighten the mood.  
"Raven went to get a teaser shot of the video for them, too, so there's that..." M. added. That shut Zacky up.  
Syn prodded, "Vi was pretty relaxed this morning."  
"Yeah, well, that's over," M. stood back up and went back to the bar. The band all touched their noses, looking at Zacky when he was last. He sulkingly followed Matt.  
  
He poured himself a drink and gave Shadows' back a pat, "What is it, dude?"  
M. laughed sarcastically, "You sure you wanna know, 'cause this'll have the same effect on you as it did me."  
Now he definitely wanted to know.  
"Okay, I warned you," He took another swig, "You know how Raven admitted that they've slept together?" Zacky nodded, "It was anal, and she  _LIKED_  it."  
The guitarist's eyes rolled back as he put his head down on the counter, "Duuuuude."  
"And then she told me she'd never let me do it because of my 'horse cock'," He gave a sarcastic smile as he drank more. Zacky stifled a laugh.  
"You do have a horse cock."  
Matt looked at him flatly. Zacky groaned, "Yeah, I can see why you're...uncomfortable." He shifted a little, now also a little "uncomfortable."  
"Maybe she'll let me..."  
Shadows set his drink down a little hard, "It's what I get. I just had to ask...I promised her I could handle this..." He made himself remember his dream and the pain he had felt, which helped a little. M. pushed the glass away and grabbed a water bottle before going back in the studio.


End file.
